


Home

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Tired and annoyed Zari, ava and zari are best friends, ava cares for zari like her own child, caring and soft Amaya, sometimes zari hates the legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: All Zari wants to do is sleep, but her girlfriend has been on a mission for the last 6 hours and Zari can't sleep without her. So, now she has to deal with the Legends. Ava's also there to provide moral support, but it's not stopping Zari's thoughts of strangling the boys.





	Home

Zari groaned as she heard another shout from the kitchen. She really needed to ask Gideon for those sound-proof walls, though she kept forgetting. Mind you, it's been a while since she'd heard Sara and Ava so she hadn't really had any reminders.

She had been trying to get to sleep now for at least 2 hours, having been up all day in the engine room, tinkering around, but she hadn't been able to because of the lack of her girlfriend's warm body next to her and the shouts coming from the kitchen. Amaya had gone on a mission with Sara and was expected to be back in an hour, however Zari had been left alone with Mick, Ray, Nate and Wally who were all having some sort of wild party in the kitchen.

Zari sighed and got out of bed, knowing she wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. The minute she opened her bedroom doors, she quickly shut them again.

"Jesus, if I don't kill one of them tonight, it'll be a miracle," she mumbled to herself. "Gideon, can you please call Ava and ask her to come keep me sane?"

"Of course, Miss Tomaz, give me a second," Gideon responded, and Zari nodded, knowing Gideon could see her. After a few minutes, Gideon spoke again. "Miss Sharpe has said that she can come in 15 minutes as she needs to finish up some light paperwork."

"Okay, thanks," Zari said before taking a deep breath and heading out of her room towards the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her when she reached the kitchen, honestly, didn't surprise her. There were beer bottles all over the counters and mick was messing around with his fire totem. Ray and Wally seemed to be comparing science while Nate was running around like he'd had ten thousand coffees on top of all of the beers. Zari just wanted to go to sleep and now she had to deal with all of this. 

 _Ava had better hurry up,_ Zari thought before going into action. She activated her totem and put out of all Mick's fires. She then walked over to the computers where Ray and Wally were messing around and shut them down. Lastly, she went and turned off the fabricator to prevent any more beers or coffees from being drank.

"Okay," she sighed, turning to face the four who were looking at her strangely.

"Why did you do that?" Mick asked gruffly.

"Because you four are driving me insane by making so much mess and noise, so could you please just tone it down and go to bed," Zari pleaded, close to collapsing from exhaustion.

All four (drunk) men looked at each other and shrugged. "Nope," Ray said, smiling before darting off with everyone else following him. Not a moment later, a crash was heard from the console room.

Zari groaned again and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge, then moving to sit at the counter and rest her forehead on her arms. She doesn't know how long she was sat like that for, all she did know was that she had told Ray and Wally to piss off at least four times as, for some reason, the four mischief makers thought it would be a brilliant idea to repeatedly run into the kitchen and make some more mess and noise before running off again.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a gentle hand brushed her shoulder. Lifting her head, Zari nearly cried in relief when she saw Ava stood there looking down at her worryingly.

"Thank God you're hear," Zari said weakly, turning to bury her head in Ava's stomach, feeling the older woman wrap her arms around her back.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ava asked softly.

"Just, please, go sort the boys out. I am _way_ too tired and they're driving me nuts. I can't get a minute's peace, they keep running in here like a bunch of wild cattle and all I'm trying to do is not kill them all, but I'm this close, Ava, this close" Zari said, lifting one of her hand and showing Ava her two finders held close together.

"Okay, okay, Z," Ava said, running her hand through the smaller girl's hair soothingly. "I'll go and sort those idiots out and then you and I can just relax, okay?"

She waited until Zari nodded against her stomach with a soft whimper, causing Ava's heart to melt as she knew how rarely Zari showed her emotions or accepted any help. The tall blonde then moved away from the smaller girl and with a final stroke to her hair, she marched away to the console room.

All Zari heard was some brief shouting, and then some silence before she heard some voices murmur out a few sorry words. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming back into the kitchen and was surprised to see Mick, Ray, Nate and Wally all sulking towards her with their heads down in shame. Ava trailed behind them with her hands behind her back, and all four of them looked back at her before facing Zari again.

"Sorry, Zari, for annoying you," they all mumbled (or something like that) and Zari managed a small smile, knowing they didn't mean to be as bad as they were. All of them then carried on walking to their rooms and Zari looked up to Ava.

"Problem solved," Ava smiled.

"Thank you so much," Zari said as her shoulders slumped, the tension and stress finally leaving her body.

"Come on," Ava said, as she helped Zari up before leading her to the sitting room. "You can pick the movie, but only because I'm feeling nice."

Zari smiled and chuckled a little bit.

* * *

Roughly an hour or so later, Ava heard voices coming from the console room and glanced down at Zari. The smaller girl had fallen asleep laying across the couch, her head resting in Ava's lap with the older woman's hand lightly combing through her hair. She was relived when her friend's breathing had finally evened out as she didn't think she was going to fall asleep without Amaya. However, Zari must have been more exhausted that she had originally thought.

Sara and Amaya then quietly walked into the sitting room, the blonde smiling at Ava when she saw her.

"Hi guys," Ava said. "Mission go well?"

"Yep, Boston, 1988 is all fixed," Sara said quietly.

"Is she OK?" Amaya asked, gesturing to Zari as she came and knelt down in front of her face, running her fingers lightly over the sleeping girl's cheek.

"Yeah, I had to come round because the boys were giving her grief and she couldn't get to sleep. I think she was missing someone," Ava said with a coy smile, causing Amaya to roll her eyes fondly back at her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, placing a kiss on Zari's forehead. "Could you look after her for a bit while I go and shower? Then I can get her straight into bed," Amaya continued as she stood up.

"Yeah, of course," Ava said. "You go, she's fine."

Sara came and sat down as Amaya left for the bathroom. She gently lifted Zari's feet and sat down, placing them back on her lap and leaning over to kiss Ava. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Gideon rang me, said Zari needed me to come ASAP because the boys were being annoying. When I got here, they were running around like headless chickens, drunk, and Zari was just slumped over at the counter, couldn't cope with the noise and mess," Ava sighed.

"Jesus," Sara sighed as she looked down at Zari. "I'll give them what for tomorrow morning."

"They apologized after I shouted at them, it was kinda funny how sacred the looked," Ava said with a smile.

The two blondes sat in silence for a bit, simply enjoying each other's company until Amaya came back into the room again. She was in a simple t-shirt and leggings, similar to her girlfriend.

"Hey," she whispered. The two blondes smiled at her as she knelt down again in front of Zari and placed a few light kisses to her face. "Z," she whispered, and smiled as the smaller girls eyes fluttered open. Zari immediately smiled when she saw Amaya kneeling in front of her.

"Hey," she muttered as she sat up, smiling when she noticed Sara and Ava. "Hi, Sara, and thanks Ava for helping."

"You're welcome," Ava said as she rubbed her back before standing with Sara and going to the smaller blonde's room.

"You okay?" Amaya asked when they'd left, brushing some of Zari's hair behind her ear and smiling when the girl leaned into her touch. 

"Yeah, just couldn't get to sleep with boys being maniacs," she chuckled.

Amaya smiled softly at her. "I'll beat them up in the morning. Come on, lets go to bed," she said as she pulled Zari up by her hands. She placed a kiss on her lips when she was stood, before bending slightly to lift Zari into her arms bridal-style.

Zari couldn't help but laugh. "You're so dramatic," she said, resting her head on Amaya's shoulder and wrapping arms around her neck.

"Well, I can't leave a tired lady to walk on her own, now, can I?" Amaya said as she walked through to Zari's bedroom, placing the smaller girl on the bed. The dark-skinned girl then walked around to the other side and got under the covers. She pulled Zari's back to her front, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend's stomach. "Sorry for leaving you tonight," she said, pressing a kiss to the back of Zari's neck.

"It's OK," Zari sighed, already close to falling asleep. "I'm just glad you're here now."

"I love you," Amaya whispered, softly rubbing Zari's stomach with her thumbs.

"I love you, too," Zari sighed as she fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms at last.


End file.
